Brokenhearted
by the-creme-de-la-crop
Summary: Después de una grandiosa cita con Carlos, James está desesperado por recibir una llamada que demuestre que él tiene algún interés en James, pero no lo hace, y se verá frustrado ante la creencia de que Carlos no disfrutó la cita, no como él lo había hecho.


**Wazzza! :3 Vengo con una nueva historia, ya que ando sufriendo porque ya no he tenido nuevos fics Kogan o Jarlos para leer :'c Así que decidí traducir una de mis historias favoritas. Esta le pertenece a esta chica llamada Becca, que escribió en su blog en tumblr dedicado a fics de BTR, pueden encontrarlo en: **well-schmidt . tumblr . com** así que la historia es totalmente de su propiedad, yo sólo hice la traducción, no le hice más modificaciones. Sinceramente me fascinan sus historias. Ella se inspiró con la canción **_Brokenhearted_** (decidí conservar el título como todas las historias inspiradas en canciones) del dúo Karmin (actualmente tengo una loca obsesión con ellos lol) la canción es muy buena. Y, me puse a hacer esto en vez de escribir el cuento que tenía que hacer para un concurso lol. En fin, es la primera historia que traduzco, así que veamos ;)**

* * *

—La pasé bien —James Diamond admitió mientras arrastraba sus pies camino a su puerta.

Por primera vez en años, no lo decía sólo porque sí. Su primera cita con el latino bajito podría ser considerada como una de las mejores de toda su vida, y en la larga línea de citas que pasaron por su cerebro, hombres y mujeres sin nombre, porque seguro jamás volvería a recordarlos, la sonrisa de Carlos sobresalía.

Estaba ahí, ahora mismo, mirándolo mientras se encontraban debajo de la luz del porche. Este sería el punto donde James usualmente haría una proposición: una noche de grandioso sexo, seguido por un desayuno y un taxi de regreso a casa. Pero con Carlos era diferente. Desde el momento en el que lo encontró en el restaurante rodeado de gente, una cita a ciegas organizada por sus mutuales amigos, él sabía que este chico iba a ser diferente del resto.

Lo demostró, mientras sacudía su cabeza ante el falso show de bravuconería de James, que usualmente se le daba muy bien. En vez de eso, casi se sintió mal por preguntarle a Carlos que lo acompañase a su apartamento, a pesar de que sus intenciones eran más honorables de lo que habían sido antes. Por primera vez en su vida, todo lo que quería era pasar tiempo con este encantador desconocido.

En cambio, no podía parar de sonreír mientras recitaba los dígitos de su número telefónico, percatándose de la manera en la que el hombre bajo mordía su labio mientras escuchaba la información, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que evidentemente estaba en sus propios labios.

—Vas a llamarme, ¿cierto? —James preguntó, sorprendido ante su propia desesperación. No era cosa de él preocuparse sobre si habría o no una segunda cita, pero con Carlos quería una, lo más pronto, que incluso fue plausible.

Carlos extendió su mano y apretó la de James, enviándole estremecimientos disparados por su brazo, antes de burlarse:

—Ya veremos —las palabras hicieron eco en sus oídos como el coro de una canción pegajosa mientras tomó su teléfono. Continuó presionando el botón que encendía la pantalla, con la esperanza de que la duración de un parpadeo fuese suficiente tiempo para darle a Carlos una oportunidad de extrañarlo.

Su cita había terminado hace poco menos de una hora, pero James tenía una hipótesis de que Carlos era ese tipo de personas que participan en llamadas de buenas noches. En tanto los minutos pasaban, empezó a desear por un texto, menos personal pero lo suficiente significativo para un chico como Carlos. Sus ojos se vidriaron, despierto más tiempo de lo que debía, y le tomó un momento reconocer lo que le pasaba.

James Diamond ha sido conocido por volverse loco por alguien, pero usualmente lo tomaba en forma de concurso, querer a alguien porque era un reto, no porque realmente quisiera pasar tiempo con ellos. Pero con Carlos, las horas habían pasado como minutos deslizándose entre sus dedos como la forma en que los dedos callosos tenían mientras se caminaba por el paseo marítimo.

Se descubrió a sí mismo anhelando más tiempo, sólo algunos minutos para ver la forma en la que el latino sonreía, sus perfectos dientes brillando con la luz de la luna, inspirando a James para sonreír de vuelta, más de lo que había querido antes. Quería besar esos perfectos labios, el arco de cupido que se curveaba ligeramente y se convertía en una sonrisa cuando James hacía alguna tontería. Pero Carlos ha bloqueado sus avances en James, pudo ver que quería llevar las cosas con calma. Usualmente, eso lo habría frustrado, pero podía decir por la forma en la que sus dedos se enredaron alrededor de la palma del hombre bajito que él era merecedor de la espera.

A la mañana siguiente, James despertó con su celular bien sostenido en su mano, todavía sin llamadas perdidas o mensajes. Gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que había soñado con Carlos, su sonrisa aún penetraba en sus irises como una fotografía. Ha pasado menos de un día, pero aún seguía enojado con el muchacho y estaba desesperado por esa llamada que tendría que venir algún día.

Pero no lo hizo, y la tarde siguiente cuando se encontró con su amigo Kendall para el almuerzo, tenía sombras debajo de sus ojos avellana por lo que ha sido una noche de sueño irregular. James Diamond no estaba acostumbrado a ser perseguidor. Usualmente él era el perseguido, y admitiéndolo, si él no llamaba al día siguiente, jamás los llamaría.

Él honestamente pensó que tenían algo. Aunque no tuviese mucha experiencia en realmente interesarse por una persona más que interesarse por él mismo. Carlos ha estado en su mente por dos días ya. Incluso ha hablado con su piano después de la limpieza de una capa de polvo sobre la tapa, años de desuso y decoración inquietante del pobre instrumento. Hasta ahora, ha tenido poca inspiración.

Pero gracias a este hombre y a su perfecta tarde juntos, las palabras brotaron de sus labios, las llaves deslizándose debajo de las yemas de sus dedos, como si nunca hubiesen perdido práctica. Se había quedado despierto en la noche terminando la canción, y sufría durante esa tarde.

Kendall se río entre dientes mientras se deslizaba en la cabina a través de él. Ellos no han hablado desde la cita de James, la cual había sido organizada por su manipulativo amigo. Kendall se ha reunido con Carlos sólo una vez, pero el latino era supuestamente un amigo de mucho tiempo del nuevo novio del rubio, Logan.

—Preguntaría cómo fue la cita con Carlos pero los aros alrededor de tus ojos me dicen todo lo que quiero saber —se río mirando por encima del menú con una sonrisa.

James sacudió el fleco de su cara para ocultar la somnolencia en sus ojos.

—Sólo en mis sueños, Ken.

Esta respuesta en verdad impactó a Kendall, que estaba acostumbrado a ver cómo James conseguía lo que quería y a quien quisiese. A pesar de que había preparado a James con la intención de lograr algo similar a una relación, no esperaba mucho. Se conocía a James por permanecer en los rápidos, apasionados amoríos sin mucha sustancia, y no era conocido por trasnochar debido a una relación de una manera u otra.

—¿Le has llamado? —preguntó vacilante, sabiendo que en todo caso, James era conocido por tomar las riendas.

James dirigió su mirada hacia su taza de café, agitando el azúcar y la crema para disminuir la amargura.

—En realidad, él tenía que llamarme, ni si quiera tengo su número.

—¿Y él no te ha llamado todavía? ¿Te está evitando? —él respondió, incapaz de ocultar el toque de incredulidad en su voz. El hombre cansado malinterpretó su tono como uno de burla, y un conjunto de dagas avellana aparecieron como aplastándose contra el cuero rasgado de la cabina.

—Si esto eres tú tratando de enseñarme algún tipo de lección rompiendo mi corazón, está funcionando, apuesto que tú y Logan rieron cuando él llamó para reportarte sus descubrimientos ¿Qué es él? ¿Un actor? ¿Un hombre que se prostituye? Él es demasiado atractivo como para ser un productor de música. Sabía que era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto —James comenzó, su aversión como razón de su estado cansado que aparece rápidamente.

Kendall se acercó para poner su mano sobre la de su amigo, forzando a James para mirarlo.

—James, jamás te haría algo así, soy un bromista, pero no un patán. Wow, realmente te gusta este chico ¿no es verdad?

James asintió, evitando sus ojos para añadir:

—Le escribí una canción.

De todo lo dicho hasta ahora, la declaración fue lo que más conmocionó a Kendall. A pesar de que James había hecho una pequeña fortuna con sus anteriores composiciones, ya había pasado tiempo desde que escribió algo que valiera, y eso significaba una seria inspiración. Incluso en su más salvaje imaginación, no podía haber previsto este comportamiento en su amigo, especialmente de lo que había comenzado como conversación de almohada entre él y Logan.

—Escucha hombre, estoy seguro de que él llamará —dijo para tranquilizarlo, pero añadiendo como su propio bien —, y si no lo hace, él es el que se lo pierde.

—Tú sabes, por primera vez no estoy muy seguro —James dijo, la insinuación de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras recordó el sonido la risa de Carlos de hace algunas noches. Él sabía que si el fascinante hombre que perseguía sus pensamientos no llamaba pronto, enloquecería.

Kendall se percató de la expresión en la cara de su amigo e hizo nota de hablar con Logan lo más pronto que se pudiese. Después de todo, Carlos no podría haber sido completamente ignorante de los sentimientos de James. Por el sonido de ello, había pasado la noche prácticamente en vértigo. No podía imaginar que el hombre que parecía tan dispuesto, rechazaría tan fácilmente a su amigo.

James estableció restricciones de tiempo todo el día. «_Si no llama alrededor de las cuatro, me rendiré. Si no llama alrededor de las siete, me rendiré. Si no llama alrededor de las diez…»_

Y ahora bastante cerca de ser medianoche, y pudo sentir una desdichada lágrima caer por su cara, así como sintió a su corazón descender. Esto era lo más cercano a un rompimiento de corazón que había sufrido desde un largo tiempo, y por un hombre con el que sólo había pasado unas horas. Empezó a cuestionar qué había hecho mal, sus imperfecciones saliendo a la superficie mientras se preguntaba qué podía haber dicho.

Recordó cada palabra que se habían dicho en el pórtico, lo cual no mostró ninguna inclinación al rechazo de parte del latino. Aunque no hayan hablado durante mucho, Carlos parecía honesto, y al contrario James no se habría burlado sin seguir adelante. No había explicación para esto. Algo racional que no era culpa de él.

Pero interiormente James tenía miedo de que él fuera el problema, y re recostó intentando dormir, sintiendo que era su culpa el estar solo otra vez.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, su teléfono tarareó con vida, un número que no se reconocía como identificado en la pantalla, pero la esperanza de que fuese la llamada que esperaba quemó en su pecho.

—¿Hola? —respondió rápido, escuchando respiraciones del otro lado del teléfono pero no hubo respuesta. Repitió lo dicho, y el receptor cobró vida.

—¿James? Eres tú —dijo, y James no pudo evitar sonreír ante la emoción en la voz del hombre —. Oh Dios, ¿te desperté?

—Claro que no —concluyó antes de añadir:—. No he dormido bien en las últimas dos noches, de todas formas.

Una ráfaga de aire marcó el alivio del hombre, y rápido comenzó a explicar:

—Quería llamarte desde el momento en el que entré al auto, pero en lugar de eso llamé a Logan, y él me dio muy malos consejos, diciéndome que esperara tres días. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti, así que al final dije: al carajo.

—Me diste un pequeño susto —bromeó, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a hablar serio —. ¿Sabes? Tampoco he parado de pensar en ti. Cuando me dejaste en la puerta, podría jurar que fue una de las mejores citas de mi vida. Pero ahora me di cuenta de que no hay competencia… Y yo, honestamente, nunca había estado así de distraído por alguien en mi vida.

Escuchó una risita al otro lado de la línea, y podía imaginarlo mordiendo su labio, como lo había hecho en la puerta. Quería verlo en persona tan ansiosamente, después de dos días seguidos de recrear esa noche.

—Escucha Carlos, sé que quieres llevarlo con calma y estoy dispuesto a ello, por primera vez. Pero, ¿sería mucho pedir verte esta noche? Es sólo que… creo que no podré dormir hasta que te vea. Y tengo algo que mostrarte.

Hubo vacilación en la otra línea, antes de que Carlos por fin respondiera:

—¿Sabes? Adoro las sorpresas ¿En tu casa?

—Sí —respondió rápido, la emoción haciéndolo saltar fuera de la cama—. Y no voy a intentar nada, lo juro. Mis intenciones son tan puras que podrías embotellarlas y venderlas.

Hubo otra risita antes de que anunciara:

—Te veo en diez minutos.

Diez minutos después, James miraba impaciente en la ventana de su apartamento, antes de ver el familiar sedán plateado colocándose en el estacionamiento cerca de la puerta.

Antes de que encontrara el timbre, James dio dos pasos para encontrarse con él en la puerta. Carlos sonrió, acercándose para abrazarlo ahí mismo en la puerta. James se dio cuenta que había olvidado esto, el aroma del spray de su cuerpo, el detergente de lavandería, y la forma en que la mezcla lo hacía perfecto. Se separó indignado, antes de seguir su camino hacia la escalera de su apartamento.

Una vez adentro, se volvió hacia el otro hombre en cuanto se quitaba su chaqueta, tirándola en alguna parte del brazo del sofá. Echó una mirada alrededor. Era increíble como el escenario encajaba con él, como una pintura favorita o un colchón usado en exceso. James sabía que podía acostumbrarse a la pequeña forma de Carlos completando su sala. Sonrió cuando Carlos encontró el piano, pasando sus dedos por la tapa antes de posar su mirada en los ojos James.

—¿Tocas? —preguntó, sus ojos iluminados con interés. Esto nunca fue mencionado en su cita, la forma en que sus carreras eran similares.

James asintió, antes de tomar asiento en el piano, y abriendo la tapa, invitó al hombre pequeño a sentarse junto a él en la banca.

—¿Nunca te dije lo que realmente hacía? ¿Lo hice? Soy un compositor, he tenido un par de enormes éxitos, pero no he escrito nada últimamente… bueno, no lo había hecho hasta ayer.

Carlos mostró un honesto interés, y curiosamente toqueteó a través de las notas de James, demasiado desordenado como para ser un producto terminado.

—¿Tocarías para mí? —preguntó.

James sonrió, incapaz de explicarle a Carlos que no sólo iba a tocar para él, sería en honor a él. Toda palabra y coro había sido inspirada por su rostro y su sonrisa, y su personalidad. El mismo título era inspirado por un músico en el paseo marítimo que, aunque fuera de tono, fue cantando una de sus canciones favoritas. Carlos admitió amar la canción también, y en ese momento, la letra comenzó a escribirse sola en su mente.

La melodía vendría después, así como estaba recostado en la cama a la mañana siguiente, solo y desesperado. Se atentó a escuchar la canción de la noche anterior, pero simplemente no tenía el mismo efecto que el de anoche. La única cosa que cambió es que Carlos no estaba ahí con él.

Sus dedos viajaron hacia las llaves, antes de que empezara a tocar, las palabras viniendo hacia él como si las hubiese cantado miles de veces «_I try to write this down, the words just don't come out, it's hard to say how you feel…»_

Carlos sonrió cuando sintió la música introducirse en sus poros como oxígeno, y alternando sus ojos hacia la partitura en el piano y hacia la feroz expresión de James, mientras cantaba el coro _«Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like the music sounds better with you baby, it feels right, it feels right. Everything's better with you…» _

Cuando la canción terminó, se sentaron en silencio por un momento antes de que James cerrara la tapa del piano y se acercase a Carlos.

—Así que, ¿qué piensas?

—¿Mi opinión profesional? —el productor de música preguntó seriamente y James asintió, Carlos sonrió, esa sonrisa de hace dos noches que James recordaba tan bien.

—Fue perfecta, tiene el título sencillo número uno por todas partes.

—Pensé que dirías algo como: "Sí, James, iré a otra cita contigo" —James respondió cuidadosamente, y la pequeña sonrisa se convirtió en una de boca bien abierta cuando escuchó a Carlos soltar una risita.

—Sí, también digo que sí —se burló, antes de impulsivamente tomar al hombre alto adelante para presionar sus labios en un muy anhelado primer beso. Tal como había sido hasta ese momento. Carlos lo tomó lentamente, conteniendo como James se desaceleró a su ritmo. A pesar de que nunca había tenido problema con besos apresurados, James se estaba dando cuenta rápidamente de que había algo que decir para tomarse su tiempo. Ambos sonrieron en el beso, todo lo que esperaban de dos días de sueños sin fin, y un poco más.

James se echó hacia atrás con un bostezo, y tan pronto como el reflejo se había escapado de sus labios, Carlos hizo lo mismo. James miró hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, todavía abierta debido a su emoción antes, y se volvió hacia Carlos:

—Era en serio lo que dije acerca de tomar las cosas con calma, pero estoy cansado ¿Quieres...?

No encontraba la mejor forma de nombrar a su necesidad de sentir el aliento del otro hombre respirando contra su pecho, ese olor de detergente de lavandería y spray corporal llenando las sábanas, y podía ver que Carlos sabía. Sonrió de nuevo, antes de tomar la mano del hombre alto para llevarlo al dormitorio, donde ambos caen dormidos rápidamente, y por primera vez, la realidad hacía juego con sus sueños.

* * *

**Ya saben: comentarios, críticas, opiniones, le pueden sacar una sonrisita a un escritor :'D ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**xoxo - Sandy**


End file.
